


The Lego Movie 3:Sinestro Against The Universe

by LeyenarTheAvenger



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel!Hal, BAMF Hal Jordan, BAMF Thaal Sinestro, Bianca ships Sinhal, Bisexual Hal Jordan, Canon Typical Slapstick and Hijinks, Canon Typical Snarky Narrator, Demon!Sinestro, Emmetstyle, Female Characters, Gen, HalSinestro, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinda, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Carol Ferris/Hal Jordan, Moving On, Multi, My OC Rayna is a Sinhal warrior, OC villain - Freeform, One-Sided Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Out of Character, Overpowered Aya (Green Lantern), Overpowered Emmet Brickowski, Pansexual Thaal Sinestro, Parallax Sinestro, Past Character Death, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Please Don't Kill Me, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann References, The Author Regrets Nothing, The friendly zone ends here, Twu Wuv, Unofficial Sequel, Why Did I Write This?, and in leyenarville, and it's a girl, and many more - Freeform, and she's a robot, batevra, emmet meets his match, inspired by shallow hal, quite a bit, red lanternz rule, she also loves green lantern a lot, some pain and misery is coming, that's how it's done in legoland, they're really awesome in this, to one carol ferris, watevra ships sinhal, ❤
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeyenarTheAvenger/pseuds/LeyenarTheAvenger
Summary: "Look, all friendships change, but the good ones, they get stronger because of it."—Shank, "Ralph Breaks The Internet"Finn and Bianca is given a whole new set of Legos for Christmas while their parents welcome a fifth member into their family, and the siblings devise a whole new scenario with the new Legos.According to ancient prophecies, a special one will arise and reshape the world. However an even older prophecy states that an angel god with emerald green wings will fall unless the yellow-winged demon god can save him.But how can he save the Angel God? When the Angel God is all fine and dandy?
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Mera (DCU), Benny/MetalBeard (The LEGO Movie), Dex-Starr/Unikitty (The LEGO Movie), Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Watevra Wa'Nabi, Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Emmet Brickowski/Wyldstyle | Lucy, Eris/Rogon (Legends of Chima), Guy Gardner/General Mayhem | Sweet Mayhem, Hal Jordan & Thaal Sinestro, Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro, Lord Garmadon/Misako (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Soranik Natu/Kyle Rayner, Watevra Wa'Nabi/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Blast Through The Heavens With Your Ring!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supremegreendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/gifts).



> OK, so, in this AU, there is a buncha stuff going on, the first prophecy is Vitruvius's fake one for the Special, the second one is a real prophecy. I loosely based this story on Shallow Hal and the second Angry Birds movie, the Mighty Eagle/Zeta dynamic really struck me and, coincidentally, the leading man of Shallow Hal happens to share first names with our very own Hal Jordan. 
> 
> When you think of Aya, just think of a Lego Friends mini-doll shaped like the lovable robot Lantern from GLTAS.

Rayna considered herself one of the lucky ones, having been pulled back from the orphanage she was in and adopted by a nice family. Back at the orphanage, she was often made fun of for liking Green Lantern and her only friend was a glowing green ball that she nicknamed Mogo. But you see, the reason Rayna was the runt of the litter wasn't Green Lantern itself, but rather the things she loved to make out of Green Lantern. It all began when she turned in an 100-page "essay" about love, which was, in fact, an 100-page fanfic about Hal Jordan and Sinestro falling in love. It began with the paragraph "Do you think love can bloom on the battlefield?", which led to carefully worded whole scenes of the two Lanterns dancing around each other, both metaphorically and literally. Feeling proud of herself, she had handed it in to her schoolteacher Mr. Hill, only for it to get snipped because of something called "copyright infringement", but most of all, Mr. Hill had deemed it "inappropriate". So did every other teacher in the school, even the principal. Depressed, Rayna had brought it back to the orphanage and everyone read it. They all humiliated her for writing something "gross", and that was when she became the talk of the town. 

Even after that whole thing, Rayna never stopped believing. She just knew that Hal Jordan's heart belonged to Sinestro, and vice versa. Their complicated relationship often led to danger, horror, and ridiculously convoluted plotlines. That was what made the girl fall in love with that pair, and it was like a drug. And when her devotion for Sinestro/Hal reached its peak, miraculously, she made her first friend. 

Finn was a cool boy with a heart of gold, and when he saw that miserable girl, he made it his mission to put a smile on that face. He would often bring Legos from home for her to play with during recess, and she loved them. In fact, she loved them so much that she wished she had her own Legos, but who could've guessed that wish would come true in an unexpected way during holiday season? A couple visited the orphanage and told the owner that they'd love to adopt Rayna, and when she followed them to her new home, Finn was waiting for her. Rayna became Finn's adoptive sister. 

After that, her life improved a little bit. Finn shared his Legos with Rayna, and best of all, he never made fun of her for what she made out of Green Lantern. Naturally, Finn's little sister Bianca couldn't help but get jealous of Rayna, since she thought the new girl was stealing all the "quality time" spent with her brother. It took some time for Bianca and Rayna to finally get along, but in the end, all it took was one Sinestro/Hal fanfic written on paper, like always. Fortunately, the one Bianca found was quite mild compared to the others; she wasn't prepared for what the other bundles of paper entailed and if she ever got the tiniest glimpse of what was happening within those bundles, she'd probably be scarred for life. 

When Rayna returned to her room, she saw Bianca crying over one of her fanfiction. "I...is...(sniff)...Sinestro Prince Charming? And...(sniff)...is Hal the princess?" 

T'was the night before Christmas, and it was also the night Bianca fell victim to the succulent, chemically hazardous bits of lemon and lime. And Santa Claus might have noticed this, since he left a whole new set of Legos at the little family's front porch.

* * *

_Christmas, Syspocalypsestar_

It was holiday season in Legoland, and in Central Park, a very special wedding was taking place. Grand Duke Emmet Brickowski, Prince Consort Bruce Wayne's best friend, was finally getting married to his long-time girlfriend Lady Lucy! Everybody had been invited for the special occasion—hell, Bruce had brought his family from Gotham so they could be part of all the fun and games! (Dick Grayson, in particular, was excited to meet his new mother Queen Watevra, and was even more thrilled at the part that Uncle Emmet had entrusted him with the wedding rings!) The best man, of course, was Bruce himself AKA Batman, and Watevra was the maid of honor. And for Green Lantern, this was the only moment he could shine after being treated like dirt for so long. Yes, for some STRANGE reason, Emmet had made him one of the groomsmen. 

Speaking of Emmet, he was walking down the aisle right now in a neat black tux as the holiday remix of Everything Is Awesome was in full blast. He came along to stop right in front of the pedestal that held the big book, where Ghost Vitruvius was waiting and the song ended. 

Some time later, the wedding march began and Lucy came walking down the aisle, on Sweet Mayhem's arm, in a snowy white wedding dress and veil, flanked by lots of stars that sprinkled stardust all over the path in place of flower petals. Considering she used to dress in mainly black before Armamageddon, it felt like a fresh start to her. Emmet couldn't keep his eyes off his bride as she came towards him, and finally, she reached the pedestal. 

Ghost Vitruvius cleared his throat and started the wedding. “On this day, December 25, 2020. Who gives this bride away?”

Mayhem stepped forward. “I do.” 

"Ladies, gentlemen, and creatures of the court." declared Ghost Vitruvius, "We are here today to witness and to celebrate the marriage of Grand Duke Emmet Brickowski and Lady Lucy. More than just a ceremony, this is the most significant moment of celebration and personal commitment. Let us join in their understanding that at this moment we hold in our hands the past and the future of man, the loveliness and responsibility of the human person. Marriage is not entered into lightly. We are concerned with more than just romance. It is something quite different from temporary relationships, which reach a peak quickly, then just as quickly subside. Marriage should be entered into reverently, or it is no marriage at all. Each marriage is unique and the relationships of the partners differ according to individual needs. But in any marriage, each of the individuals should find new strengths and capacities. Emmet and Lucy have resolved that they will come closer to the fulfillment of their goals by a marriage to each other. 

This ceremony will not unite you in marriage; only the two of you can do that. If the relationship between two people, which is symbolized in our culture by the state of marriage, does not already exist between you, this ceremony will not create that relationship. The bond uniting you is the entire meaning. This ceremony is simply the public announcement of the existence of that bond. A good marriage is very many things; a good marriage is also a relationship of love. Essentially, to be in love means to have a deep sense of identification with another person. It is to live in the life of that person, feeling his or her joys and sorrows as if they were your own. And, when two people are truly in love, each is concerned with helping the other become what he or she ought to be. They want to nourish the best qualities, they want to develop what is good. There should be a sharing of your lives; your lives should be a life together, there should also be spaces in your togetherness. Allow each other room and privacy to be individuals, with hearts and minds of your own. For only by being a whole person, can you have something to give to the person that you love. Each of you should keep the freedom of spirit that brought you to stand here today.

It is our hope that your marriage will give you the strength and commitment to face all of life's adversities. Equally important, let us hope that it will enhance your sensitivity to all that is wondrous and beautiful. Your home should be a place to share the joys of life. Your home should also be a place where the pain and tragedies of life can be overcome. We hope that you will find there, a deep sense of security; security that comes as each of you learn to understand, to accept, and to forgive the other person, and as each of you learn to understand, accept, and to forgive yourselves as well. So, do you, Emmet Brickowski, take Lucy to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

"You're darn tootin' I do!" said Emmet. 

"Lucy, do you take Emmet Brickowski to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked Ghost Vitruvius. 

"Hell yes." replied Lucy. 

"All…right then, if anyone objects to this marriage, please speak now or else forever hold your peace. PLEASE…really? Nobody? No one at all? Huh. Well, then, may I have the rings?" asked the spectral wizard. 

"Robin's got 'em!" said Dick as he shouldered his way to the front of the stage, and held out the two rings—both gold with love-hearts engraved on them. Emmet took the first one and handed it to Lucy, who gladly accepted it. 

Lucy picked up the remaining ring with her free hand, and handed it to Emmet who took it. 

"By the power vested in me by the Council Of Master Builders, I hereby introduce you to Grand Duke Emmet Brickowski and Grand Duchess Lucy Brickowski. What has been sewn together by love, let no one tear asunder. You may now kiss the bride!" declared Ghost Vitruvius.

Immediately, Lucy grabbed Emmet and kissed him passionately as Benny sang out _"Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg, the Batmobile lost a wheel and Joker got awaaaaaaayyy!"_ , earning a growl from Bruce. 

The three Wonder Women(the one from the original Bricksburg and the ones from the Systar System) sang a song for the newlyweds. 

_There they stand, hand in hand, and exchange wedding bands._

_Today is the day of all their dreams and plans._

_And all of their loved ones are here to say,_

_God bless this couple who marry today._

_In good times and bad times, in sickness and health,_

_May they know that riches aren't needed for wealth._

_Help them face problems they'll meet on their way,_

_God bless this couple who marry today._

_May they find peace of mind comes to all who are kind,_

_May the rough times ahead become triumphs in time,_

_May their children be happy each day,_

_God bless this family who started today._

_As they go, may they know every love that was shown,_

_And as life it gets shorter may their feelings grow._

_Wherever they travel, wherever they stay,_

_God bless this couple who marry today._

Barbara Gordon handed Lucy her bouquet and she cried "Alright, here goes! Mayhem, brace yourself!" She then threw it over her shoulder, only for it to get caught in the middle before it could fall into Mayhem's waiting hands. And the person who caught it was none other than... 

"SINESTRO!" said Green Lantern, totally not prepared for his worst enemy to show up. 

"Sinestro!" cried Batman. 

"Sinestro!" hissed Lucy. 

"Say-what-stro?" asked Emmet. 

Immediately, all the Master Builders locked whatever weapons they had at the pink alien, ready to strike. 

"Why? It's not like it's a big deal or something!" said the Yellow Lantern, his eyes trained on Green Lantern—no, Hal. "I just found the perfect moment and seized it, that's all. So I've just got only one question:Hal Jordan, will you marry me?" 

That left everybody speechless.

* * *

There are so many questions that can be asked here, but the most important one would be "How the H-E-double L did this happen?" Of course there's an answer to that question, but in order to find it, you must take a peek inside what was going on inside Rayna's dirty mind at that moment...and how her innocent adoptive siblings fell into the trap. 

_For the ship that fell from highest height,_

_We fans will strive to make things right._

_DC Comics, fear our might;_

_We've only just begun our fight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-o-h, evil cliffhanger!


	2. I Said I'mma Do That Thing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayna's grand design is revealed, and her siblings can't help but admire the whole thing. 
> 
> Emmet has a little talk with Sinestro, Watevra reveals she's pregnant, and hearing this, Dick can't help but wonder if he's getting replaced.

> “Death couldn't take him away from me. He was me. Our souls were bound.”  
> ―Shelby Mahurin, Serpent & Dove

_Just A Few Hours Ago..._

Rayna was writing out the libretto for her grand experiment with the new Legos when her siblings came running into the basement. "Ray!" Finn cried, "Wazzup?" 

The girl smiled and held up her finished libretto. "Ta-daaa!" she announced, "It's called Project:Crying A Whole New Galaxy." 

"Yay!" cried Bianca. "So, who's crying?" 

Rayna smiled and held up a little figure clad in a yellow suit of armor, complete with a yellow cape. "Meet Thaal Sinestro, the man with the biggest amount of willpower in the whole entire universe, once the universe's finest Green Lantern and the overlord of Systar, now? The fearful leader of the dreaded SINESTRO CORPS, the yellow God Of Terror, the Master Of Fear!" she said. "He's very precious to me, just like how Emmet is to you, Finn. He's from the lost planet of Korugar, former capital of the Systar System." 

Finn and Bianca watched with wide eyes as Rayna continued on. "A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away, there was a young Master Builder who wanted to know everything. especially about the eternal struggle of life, always striving to survive, evolve and, especially, live. What is the purpose of a life whose only objective is to exist, to consume energy? Where do happiness, beauty, hope, faith and love fit in? There should be something beyond the Beyond, right? That was what he thought. One day, while on an archaeological dig, he, the same Sinestro I was talking about, witnessed a space craft crash land near his dig site. Sinestro approached the spacecraft and discovered a mortally wounded alien inside. This alien was wearing a strange ring, which he offered up to Sinestro so he could battle the man that had injured him. At that moment the enemy arrived—a Weaponer of Qward. The Weaponers were a race of aliens from the Antimatter Universe whose culture was focused on war. Sinestro picked up the ring and slipped it on his finger, and SHAVOOM! It was all it took. Sinestro soon figured out that the ring created whatever he desired as long as he had the will to power it. With this knowledge Sinestro quickly destroyed the Weaponer, and the alien asked for its ring back to he could receive medical attention. But our Sinestro, he flat-out said zero, zip, nada, not in a million years and just left the alien to die. That's how he became the new Green Lantern of Space Sector 1417." 

"And?" asked Finn. 

"With this new power in his hands, Sinestro decided that instead of digging up the past he would instead strive to build for the future. Eventually he was contacted by Abin Sur, another wielder of the green ring. Abin revealed to Sinestro that the ring was worn by all members of the Green Lantern Corps, a intergalactic police force tasked with ridding evil from the universe. Abin brought Sinestro to Oa, the homebase of the Green Lantern Corps, to meet the Guardians Of The Universe. The Guardians were the creators and leaders of the greens, and they demanded Sinestro swear the Green Lantern Oath before being accepted into the Corps. Sinestro did and was inducted into the Corps, officially becoming a Green Lantern. He was tasked with keeping Sector 1417, which Korugar and the rest of the Systar System was situated in, safe from threats." 

Finn and Bianca were amazed at how well Rayna connected her new story to the worldbuilding they already did—especially Bianca, before this whole ordeal, Systar didn't have a decent background, it was just there. 

"Sinestro soon became the greatest of the Green Lanterns, often fighting alongside his partner and friend Abin Sur. One day Abin took Sinestro to see his home planet, Ungara, where he met Abin's family. Sinestro met Abin's sister Arin and instantly, he experienced something new. The pair quickly fell deeply in love. Eventually Arin and Sinestro tied the knot, and Sinestro moved back to his home planet with his new bride. While on his home planet, he realized that if he stretched his willpower to the limit, he could make his world a paradise, an example of what a Green Lantern could really do. He began monitoring communications, populations and heartbeats so that nothing on his home planet would happen without his knowledge. He also created robots out of his willpower to patrol the bustling city of Korugar. Within a few years Sinestro controlled the whole planet, and was eventually named dictator for life." 

Bianca shed a single tear as the stories were getting really dark and gloomy. 

"Sinestro soon had a baby daughter with Arin which they named Soranik. However after threats to the baby were made by disgruntled civilians, Arin gave the baby up for adoption. Sinestro began passing his teachings and philosophies to the new recruits of the Lantern Corps. Arin would begin to resent her husband for what he was doing to his people. Eventually, after twenty or so years, Abin Sur died on a mission and his replacement from Earth named Hal Jordan became Sinestro's new partner. In the same way he did with Abin, Sinestro found a quick friend in Hal and guess what happened next?" 

"I don't know." murmured Bianca. 

"Our Sinestro fell in love. Hard. He knew it was destiny. So he decided to ditch Arin and whatever sham of a marriage he had, and pursue his Twu Wuv™. And for all this, he had been planning to file a divorce since on Korugar, adultery was taken very seriously. But before the divorce papers were ready, _it happened._ " 

"What happened?" asked Finn. 

"Sinestro brought Hal to his home planet, and the new Lantern was appalled by what Sinestro was doing to his people. With the arrival of a new Lantern on their side, the people of Korugar and the Systar System became restless and began rebelling against their overlord. Sinestro was stricken by grief when Arin was killed by a child suicide bomber after his head. Hal soon reported Sinestro's misconduct to the Guardians, causing Sinestro to be stripped of his ring and banished to the Anti-Matter Universe. Other Green Lanterns who believed in Sinestro followed him into the Anti-Matter Universe. Sinestro made a pact with the Weaponers of Qward, who supplied him with a new ring. This ring would channel the yellow light of fear, making Sinestro the first Yellow Lantern. His followers in the Green Lantern Corps would also wield these rings as they became the first members of the Sinestro Corps, wielders of the yellow light. And since then, Hal and Sinestro became bitter opponents, although deep down inside, old feelings were still there Even when the dead rose as Black Lanterns, even when a mad Guardian corrupted the entire Green Lantern Corps, the two stood together but once one universe-ending threat was gone, they went back to being at each other's throats. That was when the dreaded First Lantern came in, and blew Korugar up." 

The other two gasped. After a long moment of silence, Finn said "So he's now like Unikitty, right? She lost her home too, although it's now being rebuilt." 

"Why, yes!" Rayna declared. "And after a lot of danger, horror and ridiculously convoluted plotlines, Sinestro decided to take up Parallax, the Yellow Fear Entity to get revengeance for his beloved planet. But instead of Parallax taking control like he did with all of his past hosts, it happened the other way around. Sinestro actually took control of the dreaded Parallax and rounded everyone—yes, EVERYONE, not just the yellows—up for the final assault to victory. To make a long story short, it worked. And now he's doing his best to rebuild his home, just like Unikitty." After she finished her explanation, she held the Sinestro figure close to her heart, as if she felt sorry for him. 

She then set the libretto down on a desk, and all three kids began reading out of the first page.

* * *

_Now_

There was awkward silence all over Central Park for a full hour, until Hal decided to speak up. "Why are you here?" 

"Can't you see, Jordan?" said Sinestro. "I just asked you to marry me. I love you. Do you love me? Will you love me forever? What's it gonna be, my dear boy? Yes or no?" 

"No. You're such an idiot, to assume I would just say yes to an intergalactic terrorist-slash-megalomaniac space warlord who, after being gone for six years, just decided to show up in the middle of a reeeally important event and propose to me." said Hal, eliciting some surprised gasps and lots of murmurs from the crowd that had gathered. "Besides, I'm with Carol now, and this time, I'm not letting her go." 

Sinestro frowned. “Your stubbornness is only charming up to a point, Jordan. You’ve passed that point when you went running into the arms of another, giving everything up so easily. You’re mine. And on my planet, we take adultery very seriously.” 

"Sin, I am bisexual. Though I lean more towards girls. I am seeing Carol Ferris. I love her, and please leave us alone." 

The response caused a great uproar of yes's from the crowd. Lucy was eager to take Hal's side and declared "Green Lantern is right, he's not a goddamn object for you to take hold of. Now go away, and never come back!" 

Hearing this, Sinestro just wanted to use Parallax to wipe out everyone but that would cost him his human. Right now, the best solution was just to retreat and come back with the whole Sinestro Corps some other day so he could claim what was rightfully his. 

What he didn't know was, the Master Builder known as Emmet had followed him. He was the one they called the Special, (The Special? Was that like the Favorite?) and apparently, he had never met the Korugarian and wanted to know more about him. After hours of surveillance, Emmet found the disgraced (former) ruler of Systar relaxing by a lake, the branches of weeping willow trees shrouding him like curtains. "Um...ollo?" he tried. 

The pink alien didn't answer. 

"Hey, when you showed up, you asked Green Lantern to marry you only to be met with a cold, hard no. Since I'm new to the job, I have no idea what happened between you two. Can you use some of your spare time to tell me?" asked Emmet. 

"F-ine." replied Sinestro.

_~cue I Don't Want To Wait by Paula Cole~_

"It was the 2000s. I was a Green Lantern and somewhat of a leader to the corps, revered and respected. He had fabulous hair. It was love at first sight, and I wanted to love him so bad. I couldn't help myself, so when nobody was looking, I snuck into his bed and stayed there until morning came. He was horrified to see me in his bed, and I tried my best to reason with him. Fortunately, things had a way of working out and we became lovers. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. We visited Bricksburg every now and then, and this lake, we spent a lot of our dates here. The thing was, I had been all over Bricksburg but never once had he been to Whonere." ( **For all I know, Whonere is the capital city of** **Korugar.** )

"So?" asked Emmet. 

"I brought him home. That was when all hell broke loose. Once Jordan saw the events on Korugar, he had lost faith in me. And why shouldn't he? He came to the planet just as it had plunged into chaos in my absence. If he had seen her in all her glory and perfect poise he would have believed in my vision. He would not have been so easily led astray by the ineffectual Guardians who continued to grow soft and allow the universe to decay around them. We parted ways, and from then, we stood against each other, and alongside each other when a universe-ending threat was at hand. That was when the First Lantern showed up...and destroyed Korugar." 

Hearing this, Emmet felt sorry for Sinestro. "Oh, so this? Green Lantern is all you have left, don't you?" 

"Indeed." said the Korugarian. "I had been busy for the past six years, building a new home for my people and devising plans to take the Systar System back. Turns out the shapeshifting queen that took my place used a really catchy song to just brainwash everyone and the fear tactics I used were mild compared to that. But, for some STRANGE reason, those same people who called me a tyrant and a dictator didn't even bat an eye at what the queen was doing." 

"And just when you had your plans perfected, Armamageddon happened and now...this." said Emmet, gesturing all around him to indicate Syspocalypsestar. 

"Yes. The best I could do was to lead my corps into battle against Octan to make the multi-million corporation find the surviving Korugarians a place to stay. And that was when I heard the Special was getting married and every Master Builder was invited. My suspicions were correct. Jordan was there. And..." 

For a long moment, the two Master Builders just sat there, staring at the moon until Emmet perked up and cried "Mayhaps you can join me at the reception party? That might just cheer you up!", being the friendly person he was. 

Meanwhile, at the reception party, Hal Jordan pushed aside the tall glass of beer that he'd been nursing for the past hour and glanced around the tent full of chatting people. The appearance of his old frienemy was unexpected. He had once loved Sinestro. They had been equals fighting on the same side, both with the same ideologies and the same stubborn streak. Then Sinestro’s true nature came to light. After that, Hal never went back to him again. If he was honest with himself, Hal missed him sometimes. At least, he missed who he thought Sinestro was:smug yet kindhearted. Full of himself yet righteous. Ridiculing yet fair. But now he couldn’t even say that about him. He knew what Sinestro really was like—a power hungry, wannabe dictator. 

Just then, the people began getting into fighting stance, and Hal got up to see what the commotion was about. 

"Why is he still here?" Lucy was saying, apparently Emmet had brought somebody back with him. 

Unikitty just hissed wildly, on the verge of turning into Ultrakatty. Benny was quick to hide behind her. 

"Listen, matey, I like you but you can't just bring a supervillain to a superhero party like that!" said MetalBeard. 

"I might have never been the nicest friend to Green Lantern but if you dare go near him again, I'll crush every bone in your body!" Batman warned whoever Emmet had brought with him. 

"I'm with you, Bats!" Superman added. 

The figure confidently strode forward and told Superman "Well, look who's talking! I've been hearing that you were mean to my Hal and if you ever attempt anything like that again, I won't forgive you." 

Hal recognized that voice anywhere, having just heard it hours ago. 

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, OK?" said Emmet. "I brought him here, so he can have fun and forget about what happened today. Don't discriminate against the aliens." 

"Aliens? It's not aliens I have a problem with. It's that he is Sinestro. Ringing any bells? Supervillain nutcase? Not exactly someone you want at a party?" said Batman. 

"C'mon, baby." said Watevra as she placed a tentacle on her husband's shoulder and ushered him away. "Leave him to Green Lantern. I have a very important announcement to make." 

"What is it?" Batman asked.

Watevra took a deep breath and replied "Bruce...I'm pregnant." 

"W-What?" Batman gasped.

"I'm pregnant, Bruce. You're gonna be a daddy." Watevra replied.

Bruce was so surprised that he looks at his wife with wide eyes and after a moment he fainted, eliciting surprised gasps. 

"Oh, dear." Watevra nervously replied. 

"Leave him to me." said Sinestro, and dumped a bottle of cold champagne on the bat's face. 

"Are you OK, Padre?" Dick asked as his father came to. 

"Dick, I had a strange dream, in it, your mother was pregnant." said Bruce. 

"Madre is pregnant." Dick replied. "You fainted when she told you the news."

"Watevs...is...pregnant?" Bruce asked as he shook his head.

"Yeah, why? Aren't you happy about this?" Dick asked.

"Well...I...Yeah...I am, I'm just...I...Whoa! I can't believe it! I'm gonna be a dad!" Bruce happily gasped as he felt so happy. 

"But...what about me? Aren't I your son?" Dick asked.

Bruce looked at the young boy as he feared that what he just said didn't sound right as he said "Of course! You _are_ my son, Dick, I just...whoa, me having my own flesh and blood in the world, that's amazing." 

"I'm glad to hear that" Watevra replied as she slithered by.

"My queen, this is amazing!" Bruce cried as the tent burst in cheers. Sinestro was forgotten as quickly as he'd arrived. 

As Dick watched his adoptive parents embracing, he thought _This is great, I'm gonna have a little brother or sister...But...if that happens...Will I be replaced?_

The Yellow Lantern watched everything from a corner. Nobody was paying him any attention, not even Hal or Emmet. He wasn't having any fun, and he sighed as he began singing a sad song. 

_Another night sleepless,_

_I don't wanna feel this,_

_Nothing can stop this pain,_

_Trying to get to,_

_A time I forget you,_

_Still tangled in yesterday..._

_It's so easy for you,_

_To feel nothing for me,_

_Did you ever feel anything?_

_I want you to cry over me!_

_Die over me!_

_Even for a moment,_

_Even for a moment,_

_I want you to hurt over me!_

_Feel what I feel!_

_I want you to cry over, die over me,_

_Baby, just one time._

_I want your heart broken,_

_Some sign of emotion,_

_I want to see the tears tumble down,_

_Show me I meant something,_

_And that you feel nothing,_

_But your world crashing to the ground,_

_It's so easy for you,_

_To forget about me,_

_Did I ever mean anything?_

_I want you to cry over me!_

_Die over me!_

_Even for a moment,_

_Even for a moment,_

_I want you to hurt over me,_

_Feel what I feel,_

_I want you to cry over, die over me_

_Baby, just one time…_

_(Cry, cry, cry)_

_But did you feel something?_

_Did we mean nothing at all?_

_I want you to cry over me!_

_Die over me!_

_Even for a moment,_

_Even for a moment,_

_I want you to hurt over me,_

_Feel what I feel,_

_Oh, why can't you just cry over, die over me,_

_Baby, why can't you hurt like I do,_

_Like I hurt over you,_

_Can't you cry over, die over me,_

_Baby, just for one time.._

_I want you to cry over, die over me,_

_Baby, want you to fall on your knees,_

_Baby, crawl back to me,_

_Want you to cry over, die over me,_

_Baby, just one time..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Favorite was mentioned in this chapter—for context, Sinestro is the Favorite since he is Rayna's favorite, just like how Emmet is Finn's special one. 
> 
> I figured Sinhal deserved a special place just like how the Star-Filled Park is to the Avengers and how the Tree Of Wonders is to Spirk. 
> 
> I had this headcanon that, in every universe where the Green Lantern story is being told, when Hal first joined the greens, Sin tried to have sex with him only to be brushed off and since this is Lego minifigures I'm writing about, I decided to tone it down a bit.


End file.
